


狼少年8

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	狼少年8

朱正廷被他眼底的欲望吓到了，这场景似曾相识，又似乎比当时更加恐怖。他来不及多想就被人托住后脑递上一个窒息的吻，对方侵略性的舔进他的口腔深处。腥！他的第一反应是他口腔里的味道怎么这么腥，后来猛然想到这是还没散去的那些死去的狼的动脉血，喉咙一阵干呕，他别过头忍不住咳嗽出声，后背激烈颤抖。蔡徐坤脑子里像是要爆炸，身体不受控制一只手掌压住了他的肩膀，顿时留下个乌青的掌印，朱正廷吃痛的皱眉喊出了声，蔡徐坤被喊声拽回了一点思绪。挣扎着起身，又摔倒在地面上，他有些绝望的捶着地面撑起身体，回头看了眼朱正廷，露出个凄惨又委屈的神情。稍纵即逝，拥有这样的眼睛的人马上被欲望冲昏了头脑，朱正廷眼看着他褪去了裤子，俯身进了浴缸，可能狼血起了作用，朱正廷的身体开始燥热起来，满浴缸的凉水竟然都不觉得冷。他的意识仿佛飘到了空中，任凭对方扒光了自己的衣服，两个人在浴缸里的身体渐渐抱紧，蔡徐坤顺着他的脖子吻上去，有些急躁的和他接吻，还是血的味道但是意识模糊让他抗拒不了。身下撕裂的疼痛袭来，他眉头一皱眼看着蔡徐坤毫无润滑一寸一寸顶了进来。疼痛感转瞬即逝，狼血的作用让他变得亢奋，他顾不得身上的疼痛只想要更多，两个人在狭小的浴缸里揽紧对方的脖子，蔡徐坤失控的把他摁在浴缸边缘抽插，毫无规律的深入，他发出低沉的呜咽指尖掠过的地方都是和乌青的指印。朱正廷下半身的疼痛和脑海中的快感交织，他单手插到蔡徐坤浓密的头发里，搓揉着他的后颈。对方感受他的触碰到微微扬起头，就在这个时候朱正廷被他从后面操射了，身上的不适感消退了一点，他被疼痛惊醒。蔡徐坤没做润滑扩张直接进来，他几乎可以确定现在下面肯定是撕裂伤，那个人还没射发狂的摁着他挺动，朱正廷难受的不行，他伸手推他，疼的眼泪都往下掉  
“坤坤，疼。”  
身上的人置若罔闻，情欲蒙蔽了他的双眼。性欲和杀欲双生并蒂，杀欲的激化带动了他原始本能的爆发，他急需一个发泄口，他在朱正廷身上找到了归宿。他把朱正廷翻了个身圈在身下，用了野兽的交合姿势，开始了最后的冲刺，朱正廷只觉得眼前天旋地转，眼冒金星，在一阵阵冲击的疼痛下眼前一黑晕了过去。蔡徐坤发泄了出来意识终于有点清醒了，他低头一看朱正廷已经晕倒在浴缸里了。他急忙抽出来还半硬的性器，见红了，他整个人都开始发慌了。他把朱正廷从冷水中抱起来，低头吻他的脸，他的脸冷冰冰的  
“正正。”  
他呼唤他的名字，空荡荡的浴室里没有人回答。


End file.
